The Boggart In The Closet
by NairaMisaki1234
Summary: Voldemort comes across a boggart that changes from Dumbledore to Harry in Malfoy Manor. Read, review, Favorite, Follow!
1. Chapter 1

**BOGGART IN THE CLOSET**

Lord Voldemort swept from room to room with Lucius Malfoy in tow (who was feeling highly uncomfortable) in the Malfoy manor.

Voldemort cursed. That Potter boy had managed to slip through his fingers again. All because of that mutt - Black.

Though Black was not on No#1 in his kill list, Black was somewhere in the top 20. The 'amazing' position of No#1 was still Harry Potter's.

Voldemort's previous hideout was infiltrated by some of the Order who managed to trace Lucius to his headquarters.

Now, as repayment, Lucius Malfoy had offered his Master his manor as headquarters.

Lucius Malfoy walked silently behind his master, not daring to make a sound as his master swept around, angry.

Voldemort was looking for the hidden room in Malfoy's drawing room. Of course, Malfoy could tell him where it was in a minute, but he was too afraid to speak with his Master in such a terrible mood.

Voldemort managed to quirk his liples mouth in triumph as he found the hidden room.

Lucius was shaking. His Master had found out that the diary was destroyed along with the Basilisk by the Potter boy and _he_ was crucio-ed for what Potter had done.

Voldemort reached out and picked up several things which contained Dark Magic. He sneered, not that powerful.

Just then, the closet started to rattle.

Voldemort went forward and silently commanded Lucius to stay back as he wanted to deal with it.

 _A boggart_ , Voldemort mused.

The closet's door swung open.

There stood the boggart in the form of Albus Dumbledore, looking positively frightening as his expression was of anger and his blue twinkling eyes were thundering. A chill emitted from him that Lucius took a few steps back and Voldemort stepped back once.

" _Riddikulus_!" Voldemort said lazily.

The boggart instead of getting banished, changed.

Into the unmistakable form of Harry Potter.

Boggart-Harry was wielding his wand and was walking forward with his wand pointed at Voldemort, a smirk playing on his face.

Voldemort took more than three steps back.

" _RIDDIKULUS_!" Voldemort yelled.

With a pop, the boggart was gone and Voldemort stood there, panting.

What did this mean? Was he afraid of Potter?! No, no. He isn't afraid. He isn't.

But then, the boggart was clearly Potter.

"Not a word of this to anyone, Lucius." Voldemort said softly, yet menacingly.

Lucius gulped. "As you wish, My Lord."

But unknown to the two of them, a man with black eyes and greasy hair turned away from what he saw.

Potter? Snape thought incredulously. NOW Potter was also one that the Dark Lord feared?! As if Potter's head could become more bigger than it already was!

Snape fumed.

* * *

Dumbledore smiled.

Good, he thought. If he died then at least Tom's fear of Harry would keep him from unleashing totally terror on people.

It wasn't a happy thought, but better that the Death Eaters are in control than Tom. Some Death Eaters -

Like the Malfoys- could show mercy.

But not Tom. Tom was always the one to kill without an ounce of remorse.

His blue eyes twinkled merrily as most Order members laughed uncontrollably as Severus told them how the Dark Lord had backed away from Boggart-Harry.

* * *

Sirius grinned.

Voldy-pants was scared of not only Dumbledore, but now his Godson.

Maybe he should send Harry a congratulations card with a broomstick servicing kit.

Now that was an idea.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I know that Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared, but I think he also feared Harry. You may or may not agree with me, but remember, this is a FanFiction. Anyways, I've always thought of what would've happened if Voldemort tackled a boggart. Obviously it would be Albus Dumbledore. Then I thought of adding Harry as well. Well, lets face it, Voldemort is as afraid of Harry as he is of Dumbledore. And that appealed me to type this story.**

 **So please, Review, Favorite or Follow.**

 **~ NairaMisaki1234**


	2. Explanation (Do not skip this)

**Ok, for those of you who have reviewed, favorited or followed or even gave this fic a chance, thank you very much! I really appreciate it.**

 **Recently, I got a PM from a reader saying that he/she didn't understand why I thought Harry was also Voldemort's fear. I explained myself to them and I thought that I'd explain it here as well, just in case there are some people who haven't understood why. Also, someone posted a review earlier who had the same question, but before I could reply, the author deleted the review.**

 **Okay, starting off, we all know that Voldemort is scared of death. That is a basic fact known to all Potterheads.**

 **And so when Trelawney made the prophecy and Voldemort heard of it, I think that he might have panicked for a second. Like, come on, he was at the height of his power and there is a prophecy made of his downfall.**

 **I don't think Voldemort feared Harry when he was a baby. I mean, sure, he thought Harry was a danger to him, but I don't think he was necessarily scared of him at that time. Or maybe he subconsciously feared Harry.**

 **Voldemort underestimated the Potters that night and met his temporary fall. And obviously he would've felt astonished and scared that he had to make Horcruxes to stay alive and this one year old baby strips him of his powers.**

 **Fast forward to when Harry came to Hogwarts for his first year. Again, I think Voldemort underestimated Harry. He probably was too consumed in his dark thoughts to even think of Harry as anything else other than a thorn on his side.**

 **Lets skip to fourth year. I think this is where Voldemort really started to feel his fear of Harry. After all, Harry seemed to have more willpower and strength in 'Priori Incantatem'. His fear increased because the boy who was said to be his downfall had escaped from his clutches yet again.**

 **Obviously, our resident dark lord ignored this fear. He was arrogant, we all know that. Perhaps he did not want to acknowledge his fear of Harry for fear of thinking of death. He convinced himself that it was just luck.**

 **But I think he really did start seeing as Harry his death, which became even more pronounced in the seventh year. Remember when Voldemort freaked out when he found out that Harry was hunting Horcruxes? He became frantic and kept Nagini close to him. And that was when he indeed began to actually fully feel his fear of Harry Potter.**

 **For those who are still not convinced, I'll give an example. Before Snape's death, we all know Voldemort asked him why the Elder Wand wasn't working for him. And he also said that he feared what would happen if he finally met 'the boy'.**

 **And after Voldemort struck Harry with the killing curse, he sent Narcissa to check if Harry was dead. Voldemort wanted no more mistakes this time. He didn't underestimate Harry.**

 **So there you have it, that's what I think is what happened. A fear that started subconsciously when Voldemort heard of the prophecy increased each time Harry did the impossible and became more and more pronounced till his death.**

 **Ok peeps, it's time to sign out now!**

 **I'll be back soon with more fanfics for Potterheads,**

 **~NairaMisaki1234**


End file.
